We Can Be Heroes
"We Can Be Heroes"' '''is the eleventh episode of the third season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Sian Heder and directed by Phil Abraham. Synopsis Caputo and Piper confront labor issues. A miracle occurs in Norma's group. Crazy Eyes's erotica winds up in the hands of the staff. Plot Present Caputo and Fig are having a sexual relationship, their discussion shows the unhealthiness of their 'relationship'. The staff at Litchfield consider forming a union due to their financial strain. Although they were expecting Caputo to support them, he tells them off. A new CO Sikowitz finds Angie Rice, informing her she is 'getting out' and hands her clothes. Angie tells Leanne that she was mistaken for Sarah Rice and decides to try to leave. Lolly is scared of Alex when the latter approaches her in the bathroom. Lolly is still convinced Alex works for the NSA, and Alex convinces her that she is CIA and a double agent, which is why she hit Lolly. In the dorms, Big Boo finds Pennsatucky in her bed and glum. Pennsatucky shows Boo the new bracelet Coates bought for her. Boo tells her that the bracelet is cheap as it made her wrist green however upon double inspection finds that Pennsatucky has bruising on both her wrists. When Boo asks if Coates hurt her, Pennsatucky defends him as it isn't men's fault and Boo realises the tragic mindset Doggett has of sex. Alex finds Piper and apologizes for her paranoid behavior and the two reconcile. In the cafeteria, Taystee and Black Cindy notice Gloria's black eye, a result of the conflict between her Sophia. Gloria tries to keep the situation quiet and stay out of conflict however Aleida makes transphobic comments. Piper finds out that Flaca has created the idea of a 'fair wage' for the workers of Piper's pantie business when they refuse to wear anymore until they receive a better deal. Angie is successful as posing as Sarah Rice to leave prison, mainly due to the new guards not knowing whom all the inmates are. Meanwhile Sarah Rice tells Maxwell that she is meant to leave today and hasn't been notified. During a gathering, Norma's followers are convinced that Norma performed a miracle allowing Angie to leave. Soso comes and confronts Norma that she is has bulling issues with the group, resulting in a conflict with Leanne. Sosa then insults the other members before leaving. Healy talks to Suzanne about her recent erotic writings and finds out that she wrote it as an exercise for Berdie Rogers' class. Healy uses this to pretend that Rogers has been encouraging the inmates to write about erotica or violence, in order to make a case against her, when in reality the story is warped unintentionally by Suzanne. Maxwell informs Caputo that Angie has left the prison instead of Sarah. MCC's new system has placed some of the inmates with the wrong identification number. Maxwell comments that this wouldn't of happened with the old Litchfield staff as they know the inmates. Piper asks Red who is at Litchfield for organised crime, Red becomes insulted when Piper undermines her. Red, who knows about Piper's secret business, tells Piper that her workers should be paid in real money through their commissary instead of flavor packets and that Piper will have to complete the transactions using a phone. Danny Pearson tries to blame Caputo for the inmate identification system. Caputo threatens to call the police, US Marshals and DOC as the situation will look worse for the director of human activity rather than him. Danny suggests that they should look for Angie and bring her back and reveals that he is clueless at his job as his dad, an SVP and MCC, landed him the job. Caputo reluctantly leaves, deciding to search for Angie, and tells Danny it is actually his own neck on the line. Piper searches the prison for a mobile phone, in the process coming across multiple items of contraband before finding one. Sophia walks past Blanca and another Spanish inmate, the both of whom make transphobic comments. She then sees Taystee who has her hair styled by Danita, and Taystee says that she doesn't want to become involved in the conflict. Sophia becomes upset and loudly comments that the worst part of being a woman is dealing with bitches, the cattiness and backstabbing. Piper finds Alex and tells her of her business plan to wire money into their accounts. Alex informs Piper that it is a crime network and is illegal and refuses to participate any further. Piper tries to persuade her and Alex walks off. Maria gives advice to Daya who is in labor. Daya tells Maria that she is giving the baby away, which shocks Maria. Daya defends herself as she feels that it isn't right to keep a child she won't be there for, offending Maria whom is in that position. Maria is furious that Daya would consider giving her child away, when Maria herself is desperate to see her daughter, and leaves. Danny calls Caputo to inform him that Rogers will be on leave while an investigation is conducted into her classes and Suzanne's erotic writings. Piper briefs her workers on the new payment scheme. Flaca is content that she created the idea for better payment, however Piper shortly informs Flaca that she is fired, Piper arrogantly dismisses her and Flaca leaves upset. Suzanne and Poussey discuss Suzanne's confiscated writings, and Suzanne comments that not writing anymore will be a relief. Poussey seems disappointed that the story will not be resolved and turns away. Suzanne tells Poussey that she thinks people, even Poussey, only like her stories, not her. Poussey is still upset that Suzanne beat her up on the orders of Vee and Suzanne comments that Vee was the only person to treat her with love and respectfully. The two reconcile through their shared, hurt feelings that people need love. Healy visits Rogers whom is packing up her office. Healy is smug, telling Rogers that he merely passed along information about her class, even though inside he knows Rogers did not assign Suzanne to write erotica. Rogers, upset tells Healy that he is either misogynistic, racist or both. Healy, in a raised voice, shows his jealousy of Roger's success by insulting her. Rogers replies that she will be back as she is good at her job, implying that Healy isn't. Caputo finds Angie at the bus station she was dropped of and returns with her to Litchfield. When Danny visits Caputo to thank him, Caputo insists that his old staff have their regular hours back. Danny tells Caputo that MCC isn't willing to cover their benefits and suggests to Caputo he should start to look out for himself instead of others once in a while. Boo drops off a large pile of candy for Doggett, telling her that she is 'for sale', using it as an example for the same way Coates treated Pennsatucky. She tells Boo to stop however Boo continues until Doggett becomes extremely upset and confesses she wanted Coates to stop, Boo comforts her. Piper brags to Alex about firing Flaca. Alex tells Piper she doesn't want to be involved anymore due to Piper's attitude and the cruel way she treated Flaca. Piper retorts by also judging Alex's new change in character and Alex leaves, also ending her relationship with Piper. At the bar, the COs have gathered to unionize. Caputo educates them on the processes they need to use and MCC's tactics rather than the COs just 'protesting'. Caputo offers to lead them and the staff celebrate. Flashbacks Joe Caputo Joe Caputo is a top seeded wrestler on his middle school wrestling team. He volunteers to wrestle a special needs student from another school in an exhibition match as none of his other teammates are willing to do it. In the opening move of the match, the special needs student throws and pins Joe immediately with an illegal grapple. Joe's shoulder is dislocated ruining his chances of competing at state competition. Joe celebrates with members of his band the tour they are soon leaving for. His girlfriend Lisa reveals to him separately that she is pregnant. Joe thinks that the baby is his before Lisa tells him that the baby is Hank's, Joe's friend and her ex. Caputo offers to stay with Lisa to help, which Lisa refuses as the tour is his big break, however he insists. A younger Healy takes a newly appointed Caputo for a tour around Litchfield. Caputo arrives home from work and sees that Lisa has a bag packed, ready to leave. She informs Caputo that Hank has returned from their tour and that Hank came to see his daughter yesterday. Captuo tells Lisa that he is the father as he "stuck around". An argument arises when Lisa reveals she is leaving him for Hank, as Hank "has ambition" and that she has always loved Hank. Caputo is devastated that he has missed the band's big break and loses Lisa, and yells at Lisa for giving up everything and getting nothing in return. Lisa tells Joe that "(she) didn't ask him to" and he "can't spend his whole life opening the door for people and then being angry when they don't thank you". Galleries Present 03x11, Piper.jpg 03x11, Angie.png 03x11, Flaca, Maritza, Stella, Yoga, Anita, Maria, Boo, Piper.jpg 03x11, Soso.jpg 03x11, Sophia.jpg Flashbacks 03x11, Young Caputo.jpg 03x11, Caputo Flashback.jpg Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello (credit only) *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson *Marsha Stephanie Blake as Berdie Rogers *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *James McMenamin as Charlie Coates *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie "Fig" Figueroa *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Ruby Rose as Stella Carlin *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-stars *Lolita Foster as Elique Maxwell *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Barbara Rosenblat as Rosa Cisneros *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Brendan Burke as CO Donaldson *Hamilton Clancy as Kowalski *Germar Terrell Gardner as CO Ford *Alan Aisenberg as Baxter Bayley *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio *Jimmy Gary Jr. as Felix Rikerson *Danielle Herbert as Jeanie "Babs" Babson *Eden Malyn as CO Sikowitz *Mugga as Reema Pell *Suzanne Ankrum as Sara Rice *John D'Leo as 1978 Joey Caputo *Ken Forman as 1978 Announcer *William Hill as 1992 Veteran CO *Jeff Leaf as !991 Hank *Christopher M. Lopes as 1978 Kendall *Lou Martini Jr. as 1978 Coach Grimaldi *Derek Milman as 1978 Jeff *Madison Micucci as Lisa *Olivia Boreham-Wing as 1978 Debbie Uncredited ... Music *Sanford/Jay/Doherty - Toilet to Myself (OST) (Piper searching for the phone) *Jon Robyns & the “Les Miserables 2010” Company - Do You Hear The People Sing (Credits) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Caputo's Flashback Category:Rosa's Flashback